


Just Tell Me

by Fandomoverload5



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: :), M/M, This is for mcc, i love these gay losers and I just, she wanted some sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-05-26 09:11:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6232903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomoverload5/pseuds/Fandomoverload5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaoru begins to notice the scars on his twin. </p><p>Hikaru is keeping a secret about their fathers psychical punishment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mychemicalcass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mychemicalcass/gifts).



Hikaru lightly dabbed at the slash on his chest. He gently wiped the red blood away from the fresh wound. 

This wasn't the first time this happened. Hell, this wasn't the first time this week. 

His father got drunk once again, and came home wasted. In his intoxicated stupor he ran into Hikaru getting water in the middle of the night. 

"You piece of shit!"

Before Hikaru knew what happened there was a sharp pain on his shirtless chest. He fell to the ground, doubling over in pain. 

His father sent a swift kick to his ribcage. Hikaru whimpered on the ground as their servants rushed over to stop his father. 

"Sir are you alright?"

"Geddof me!"

Hikaru watched his father stalk off to his room, leaving the small boy in a ball on the ground. He lightly poked the blood pooling under his shoulder. 

"Sir? Let's clean you up."

"I'm fine." Hikaru groaned in pain as he stood up. "Don't touch me." 

Hikaru dabbed at the cut again, wincing in pain. He bit down on a small fabric cloth and wiped the cut again. 

Hikaru heard Kaoru walking across the bedroom. He quickly dashed across the room and slipped the lock into place. 

"Hikaru..." Hikaru listened to his half-asleep brother mumble through the door. 

"I'll be done in a minute!"

At the quick comment, Kaoru perked up. "Hikaru is everything alright?"

"Yes!" 

"Hikaru let me in!" 

Hikaru threw on his tshirt as Kaoru burst through the door. Hikaru quickly faced the opposite direction of the other twin to hide his tears of pain. 

Kaoru reached out and grabbed the injured boys' arm. He spun the other around and stared at the small line of blood soaking through the thin shirt. 

"Hikaru..." Kaoru gingerly touched the shirt earning a groan of pain from the other. "You're hurt let me help you."

"No!" Hikaru brushed the other twin off, sending Kaoru stumbling backwards. 

Kaoru grabbed the sink to steady himself. He looked up at the, now crying, twin. "Please leave," he choked out. 

"Who hurt you?"

Hikaru continued to keep his eyes locked on the floor. "Tell me. Don't keep secrets."

"I can't."

"Plea-"

"Leave." 

Clutching his side, Hikaru fell to his knees. He cried out in pain as he reached out one arm to steady himself. Kaoru rushed forward and gripped Hikarus shoulders. 

"Tell me what's wrong. What hurts?"

Hikaru sniffled and brushed away the tears spilling over the rims of his eyes. "I'm fine." 

"Stop lying."

"Let's just go to sleep, please."

Kaoru glared at the other boy but eventually helped him to his feet and then the bed. Kaoru pulled the blankets over the other boy. 

"When you wake up, you have to tell me." Kaoru laid down next to the twin and pulled his half of the covers up. 

"Tell you what?"

"Who hurt you,"

"I'll tell you right now. Somebody that I used to love."

\---

Weeks went by as they were before Kaoru knew. 

He started to notice small injuries to the other boy, about once a week he saw something new. 

When they were changing one morning Kaoru noticed long gashes on Hikarus back, at this point almost healed. One day Kaoru could swear he saw Hikaru walking with a limp. 

He couldn't find when Hikaru would be getting hurt. They never spent any time apart. 

He started to get down on himself for not realizing the distant scars on the twins sides and legs. He even noticed some on the inside of Hikarus wrists. 

One day Kaoru finally snapped. 

"Would you just tell me how you're getting hurt?"

Hikaru looked up from the book he was reading. "I can't."

"You always say that but I can never see why. Just tell me."

"Why don't you understand, I ca-"

"Yeah, yeah. You can't. What a surprise."

Hikaru stared at the angry boy. Kaoru ️threw his own book on to the bed he was previously sitting on. "Please don't yell at m-"

"I'LL STOP YELLING WHEN YOU TELL ME!"

Hikaru flinched at the loud voice. He was so used to the stern voice of his father he despised that tone in Kaoru. 

"Please."

"Just tell me! What the hell is wrong with you? I know everything else about you, why won't you tell me?"

Hikaru threw his book to the ground and bolted for the door. He ran out of the room, sobbing. He ignored Kaoru calling his name as he continued to run. 

With his vision blurred, he ran into one of the closest rooms and slammed the door. 

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Hikaru looked up at the furious face of his father. "Uh...I-"

His sentence was cut short by a vicious punch to the cheek. "You're so much worse than that brother of yours. Why do you have to be such a disappointment. I told you both to stay out of this room and what do you do? Come right it!"

Another hit connected with his jaw. His head was thrown back against the wall and he crumpled to the ground. His father spit on to his despicable form. 

His father dragged his limp body away from the door and aggressively threw it open. He took Hikarus barely conscious body and threw it into the hallway. He slammed the door closed with a loud grunt. 

Kaoru ran over, screaming. "Hikaru! Hikaru!"

Through his haze, Hikaru could just make out the blurry form of his brother. "Don't pass out on me!"

Hikaru placed one hand on the other boys' cheek before letting the darkness consume him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I feel so bad!!!! 
> 
> I lost a lot of my writings when I got a new laptop and I promised a couple of you that I'd have this up a while ago I'm so sorry
> 
> It's not as long or as good as I'd like it to be but I'm a bit busy and I had to get this to you guys :)

Hikaru sat up slowly in bed, staring at the luxurious walls around him. The IV in his arm caused his head to throb. 

He pulled it out and swung his lugs over the side. Shakily, he stood up next to the bed. 

The room was a light yellow color with things covering most of the wall. It had a TV on one side and a monitor with Hikarus heartbeat on the other. 

He untangled the wires on his stomach and attached to his hand. Taking a shaky step, Hikaru searched for his brother, apprehensively. 

"Kaoru? You in here?" Hikaru opened the door to see a long hospital hallway. A nurse at the desk a few feet ahead yelped in surprise. 

"Sir, are you alright?" She scooted around the desk to help support the child. 

"Where's my brother?"

"Sorry honey, visiting hours ended hours ago," 

Hikaru cursed under his breath and leaned on the woman for support. She helped him back to his bed and set up the monitor again. 

"Can I call him?"

The nurse chuckled as she fixed his blanket. "It's around 2AM, i'm sure he'll be asleep. Call him in the morning."

Hikaru closed his eyes. "Why am I here? Like, what injuries do I have?"

The nurse reached over and pulled out his chart. "You have a major concussion and some internal bleeding."

Hikaru closed his eyes and tried to relax. Many nights he spent in this kind of pain, praying that Kaoru wouldn't roll over and see him bleeding. The weeks of covering scars and scabs took a lot out of him. 

Before he knew it, his mind relented enough to allow him to fall asleep. 

-

Hikaru awoke to Kaoru squeezing his hand. Hikaru remained still, listening to Kaoru talk. 

"Hey brother. There's a lot of things you've been through that I can't protect you from. I don't know why dad chose you to hurt over me but I'd take that spot in a heartbeat if it meant you'd be fine. 

"I want you to know how much you mean to me, and how much I love you." The crack in his voice almost brought Hikaru to tears. 

"Please don't let him be your end."

Hikaru sat still for a minute, painfully aware of the hand clasped in his. The warmth and love radiating throughout his body, originating from this small bit of contact. He never knew someone loved him. 

Hikaru stirred lightly causing Kaoru to remove his hand. Hikaru immediately missed the contact of his brothers hand. 

"Hikaru?" Hikaru felt the fear pierce through him like a knife. The sadness and hopelessness of the phrase made him shed a small tear. 

He didn't realize the expression he bore until Kaorus' hands rested on his cheeks. "Hikaru? Why are you crying? Hikaru?"

Hikaru opened his eyes to see a face inches from his own. Kaorus face morphed from terror to joy. A sigh of relief left his brothers throat. 

Hikaru reached up and pulled his brothers face into the crook of his neck. Kaoru sputtered out a "Wha-" before relaxing against his sibling. 

He comfortingly hugged the injured twin for a reason he didn't understand. 

"You heard me, didn't you?" 

Hikaru nodded against the other boy. He let tear, after silent tear, slip down his face. "I didn't know anyone loved me. I didn't think anyone would stay with me-" 

Kaoru pulled away from the hug. He looked, almost, offended. "Don't ever doubt me. I would never let you be alone." 

A small creak of the door caused both boys to look up. Kaoru glared at their father standing in the doorframe. 

"Hey boys," 

He walked over to Hikaru who flinched. Kaoru gripped his hand, out of the view of their father. "What do you need?"

Their father flinched at the hostile tone of voice. Hikaru could feel the tensing of his twins' fingers. Hikaru squeezed the hand in his as if to say 'don't fight.'

"I'm trying to quit drinking,"

Hikaru and Kaoru stared at him with surprise clearly apparent on their faces. "I know I've hurt you boys, that's why I'm leaving you at the house as I try to stop. I'll come visit-"

"We'll be fine." 

Hikaru closed his eyes and smiled as he laid back down on the bed. The relief must have flickered across his face because his father stopped talking. 

"I-I'll be leaving-"

"I think that's best." Kaoru scared Hikaru at moments like this. He was so kind but when necessary, he could kill you with a single word. It's a talent Hikaru admired. 

Hikaru kept his eyes closed until he heard the door click closed. "We're free," he mumbled. 

"Free to breathe,"

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
